<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rising by Katsmitharts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759963">Rising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsmitharts/pseuds/Katsmitharts'>Katsmitharts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Paris (City), Resurrection, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsmitharts/pseuds/Katsmitharts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolas attempted suicide. But, he failed. Like so many others, he has been buried in the catacombs for centuries. But no longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus, Armand/Nicolas de Lenfent, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Nicolas de Lenfent/Lestat de Lioncourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was awakened by the sounds of humans near by. He had been listening, or dreaming that he was listening, he wasn't certain which. Somehow he willed himself to crawl out of ash and earth and move towards these nearby sounds. He crawled along lacking the strength to walk. 3 drunk youths stumbled before him. They saw him before he meant for them to. But, something curious happened then. They did not run in fear, they made to help him, thinking him to be drunk as well. In the darkness of the catacombs they could not have seen the creature they helped to stand. </p>
<p>'Poor innocent, helpful, fools.' he thought, before so sinking his teeth into the nearest one holding him up. </p>
<p>He fed fast and when he released him his friends thought the boy was passing out from the drink. So, he grabbed the second, and drained him just a quickly. The 3rd boy finally found his wits and ran. No matter, he couldn't possibly outrun the vampire now. He made quick work of him too. Then he took what clothes, and money he could from them, and began his truck out. </p>
<p>He emerged on a Paris street. Breathing in the fresh night air, he looked about, and realized it had been no dream. He was momentarily horrified. Then he smiled. </p>
<p>'Well, at least that means I know where to find my Lestat then.' </p>
<p>With that thought he disappeared into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicholas returns home. No one expected him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long nights travel from Paris, Nicolas bedded down for the day in a ruined church not far from the town where he grew up. </p><p>The next night Nicolas arrived back in the village he was from. Everything looked the same, but different. The buildings were all there, but they were new buildings made to look like the old ones. Shops selling shiny modern goods had replaced the merchants he had known. It was like walking through a painting of his town. </p><p>There was no ignoring the castle on the hill. It had been a ruin for as long as he could remember, now it was a fully restored castle. Though Nicolas doubted if it had ever looked so magnificent before. Nevertheless this once his destination. The lord he once bowed to was now long dead. This was all Lestat's land now, and he had to see him again.</p><p> </p><p>He approached the castle silently. He could hear many voices inside, voices of other vampires. He hesitated. "What can I say?" He thought. Instead of going inside, he decided to climb up to the windows and peer inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm working on a longer one. I just wanted to get this little bridge section up, so you know I'm not abandoning this story. </p><p>Reviews are always helpful. :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Planning to make this my first multi chapter work. What will he do? What will happen when Lestat finds out? How will Louis react? Well, reviews always help. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>